


quartz and serenity

by aurantium



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantium/pseuds/aurantium
Summary: a series of (very) short and self-indulgent mukuyuki scenes. updated sporadically, at best





	1. prince

"How does it look?" Muku comes out of his room, wearing the costume that you had poured long nights worth of blood, sweat, and tears into.

Noble colors like this suited him, you note, the royal violet, the golden embroidery, making his eyes— his everything— come alive. The epaulettes sat on his shoulders perfectly, the crown topping it all off. He looked like a fairytale prince ready to whisk his princess off onto a white horse, riding into that happily ever after ending that only exists in dreams. In short, it was perfect. He was perfect.

Your gaze seems to linger on him for just a bit too long, and Muku notices this before you do. His soft, slightly nervous voice breaks you out of your trance, induced by silk, gold, and fairytales. "Um, Yuki-kun?"

Reaching up, you straighten out his crown, though it was perfect as it was. You think  _ I think I'm in love with you, _ but you say "It's my costume, so naturally, you look wonderful." Somehow, you don't think you hid your smile very well, because he gives you that smile that could outshine the sun.

Scratch that, you're definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured i would toss some of my drafts up here to pressure myself into writing more over the summer; let's see how well that works out! this was probably inspired by a love song. if you listen to every troye sivan album, you might find it


	2. first kiss

"I'm going to kiss you," Muku managed to stumble out, though with how close they were, noses just barely touching, he had already guessed that. "I-I mean, I— if you're okay with that." In the dark, it was difficult to figure out Muku's expression, but if he had to guess, his cheeks were burning red, brows furrowed in worry.

He loved him. He loved Muku, even this part of him, with his nervous confidence and shaky hands. From the delusional fairytale lover, to the noble prince, Yuki had fallen before he even realized that he had. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Yuki let a faint smile cross his lips. "Alright," he said, quietly.

Their first kiss was soft and just a little bit uncertain— sort of like the two of them. As he pulled away, periwinkle eyes illuminated by the moon, met his.

If it was with Muku, maybe falling in love wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, i remember which song this was inspired by, because muku's lines were just paraphrased from sweetie by carly rae jepsen. listen to it, it's a good mkyk song


	3. nostalgia

Yuki can't stop thinking about him.

The sincere, earnest words Sakisaka had said that day haven't left his mind in a week. The dreamy look in his eyes permeates his mind, making it hard to think about anything other than baby blue. His smile was probably what stuck out to him the most, though. It was something genuine, not just a smile being held up by the frail pillars of common courtesy. He didn't know how to feel about the way his heart skipped when he thought back to it. He didn't know how to feel about the warmth that welled up in him over that single sentence. He didn't know how to feel about any of this.

"R-Rurikawa-kun! That was so cool!"

He sighs as the words bounce around in his head, the nervous voice stuck in his head as if it was the chorus of a cash-grabbing bubblegum pop idol song. Half-heartedly, Yuki turns his attention back to the board, but finds himself wandering again, eyes pinned to the fluffy pink back of Sakisaka's head. Other than his rather bright palette, he never stuck out much in his memory. All he knew about him was that he was quiet, nervous, and probably diligent. He gave off that sort of air.

Now that he thought about it, though, wasn't that still all he knew? Sure, his thoughts on his coolness was new, but that was the only other thing. Even what he thought he knew could be a complete farce. The way he actually thought someone like Yuki and something like arguing with a guidance counsellor over a ribbon was amazing… Maybe there was more to Sakisaka than he expected. For once, he finds himself wondering about what was beyond the surface of one of his classmate's personalities.

Shrill ringing drags him out of his thoughts, and suddenly, he's slapped with the realization that he's been spacing out for probably over 15 minutes. All over one little interaction that Sakisaka's almost definitely forgotten by now. Yuki sighs, putting away his blank notebook. He glances to the door, catching a hint of pink hair for just a moment.

Maybe he could learn about him by asking him for his notes some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update, lads
> 
> this is set after yuki's flashback story; you can read my amateur tl of it here! https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vRXizdYbt5UE9DhoMujTx8BgPSpPS9tU0TmUcRu1kZ20wt50A-qHyMeZHM6TO9vEespyC4q4kCljcpg/pub

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i would toss some of my drafts up here to pressure myself into writing more over the summer; let's see how well that works out! this was probably inspired by a love song. if you listen to every troye sivan album, you might find it


End file.
